Suplicio
by Soriangel M. Guzman
Summary: -Buenas noches señor Malfoy, disculpe usted si lo interrumpo -Hablo irónicamente con gran dolor.
1. Chapter 1

" **Suplicio"**

án

Capitulo I

Su rostro reflejaba amargura, y por dentro su corazón se desgarraba ante el dolor de la traición. Lo miro fijamente y aunque no quería que él la mirara llorar, no pudo evitarlo lo hizo. Las lágrimas bajaron tan rápido que en un instante, su cara estaba llena de ellas y el sabor salado se había esparcido por sus labios.

─ _Perdóname_ ─ Le pidió Draco, en un vano intento para que Hermione, dejara de llorar pero solo consiguió causarle más daño.

Ella camino por toda la habitación, de un lado a otro, tratando de aliviar el dolor con el caminar, pero simplemente no podía. Era una estúpida eso lo tenia claro, y le causaba molestia saber que su raciocinio la abandono, cuando entro en el estúpido trance del amor… Era su culpa ella lo tenia claro, se culpaba de toda esa situación, de amarlo como lo amaba, de perdonar cada uno de sus desplantes. Él seguía avergonzándose de ella, lo negaba hasta el cansancio pero para que palabras baratas, cuando los hechos hablan por si solos.

Cada vez que había una gala benéfica del ministerio a los que los Malfoy, asistían él la ignoraba, lo dejo pasar los primeros meses hasta el primer año y cuando quiso reclamarle, entiendo que era tarde que siempre lo volvería hacer así él le prometiera la vida entera a su lado.

─ ¿De que vale mi perdón? ─ Pregunto ella de pronto ─ Caeremos en lo mismo nuevamente, me pides perdón, te perdono y caemos nuevamente en este circulo que me esta consumiendo.

─ No es cierto ─ Reprocho él.

─ ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que me esta matando todo esto? ─ Le cuestiono ─ Veme, se me esta consumiendo el alma de dolor, me estas dejando muerta en vida.

─ Yo te amo ─ Draco, trato de defender sus sentimientos ─ Sinceramente te amo.

─ _Tu amor me da asco_ ─ Susurro con la mandíbula apretada, Hermione.

─Me tienes harto…. ¡Toda esta situación me tiene harto! ─ Exclamo cansado del momento, ella lo miro y las lagrimas que momentáneamente habían detenido su cause volvieron a fluir.

─ _Puedes irte en cualquier momento_ ─ Por fin tomo suficiente valor para decírselo ─ _Ya no te detendré_ ─ Le hizo saber Hermione.

─Te amo ─ Volvió a insistir en esas dos palabras que marcaban el dolor.

─ _Vete ya_ ─ Sus labios se arrugaron el sentimiento de dolor era mucho más fuerte, que no le daba convicción a sus palabras, parecieran que fueran susurros producíos desde la amargura. Él se acerco y la rodeo en sus brazos, y el alma la traiciono, la sintió convulsionar entre su pecho y se sintió miserable.

─Tenemos planes ¿Los recuerdas? ─ Le pregunto, pero ella fue incapaz de responder ─ Mudarnos juntos, diseñar nuestra casa, nuestra hija Sofía ─ Sus palabras terminaron de apuñalar el orgullo herido de Hermione.

Se separo de él y lo miro con resentimiento ¿Planes? Si tenían planes, planes que ella diseñaba y él aceptaba, en raras ocasiones daba ideas propias como el nombre de una futura hija, aunque ella deseaba Francesca, Draco insistía en que se llamara Sofía. Un nombre simple. A veces simplemente le pedía que se vistiera para él o se dejara el cabello al natural. La acostumbro a momentos sombríos a su lado y en otras ocasiones la sorprendía.

" _Le sostuvo ambas manos y la condujo al espejo principal de la habitación._

─ _Mira─ Le pidió él, poniéndose detrás de ella._

─ _¿Qué miro?_

─ _A nosotros."_

Respiro profundo y lo miro con indignación.

─ ¡Acabaste con ellos!

─Siempre me reprochas, no lo entiendo. Estamos bien.

─ ¿Para ti esto es estar bien? ─ Le cuestiono con incredulidad ─ Draco, míranos, mírate… No estamos bien, no sé si en algún momento lo hemos estado, siempre he estado para ti en las malas, y cuando llegan las buenas te apartes, me engañas ¡Traicionas ese maldito amor que dices tenerme! ¿Para ti eso es estar bien?

─Eres tú quien no quiere estar en la buenas ─ Utiliza una absurda defensa, ella ríe incrédula.

─ Vete por favor, ya no hay nada más que decir.

Él lo acepta sin más y sale de la habitación sin poner objeciones, y aunque ella hubiese preferido mil veces que le hubiera dicho algo más, agradeció internamente que no fuera así. Se dejo caminar hasta la cama, se acostó en ella y cerrando fuerte los ojos y con sus manos apretó las sabanas con mucha fuerza, así poco a poco fue sintiéndose vulnerable ante la soledad, sintiéndose sola pero tenia que ser fuerte lo amaba si de eso nadie tenia que dudar, pero tenia que ponerse ella por encima de todo.

Pasaron dos meses sin saber de él, por su propia cuenta. Él fue incapaz de llamarla, escribirle o llegar un día a su trabajo para hablar. Aunque todo parecía haber quedado perfectamente claro entre ellos, había renunciado a una relación que la estaba consumiendo pero como duele dejar ir lo que amas, es que ni siquiera lo dejo ir se aferro a recuerdos estúpidos y gracias a Merlin, que cada vez que tomo el celular para llamarlo algo la interrumpía. Así que decidió continuar con su vida el ministerio, al lado de sus amigos y su insoportable jefe, ese hombre se dedicaba a hacerle la vida trizas.

Su jefe llego a la oficina y la miro severamente.

── ¿Qué sucede? ── Cuestiono ella al verlo.

── Nada ── Respondió él y salió del lugar, Hermione rodo los ojos como odiaba a ese tipo, era tan creído y se creía la ultima eminencia de las finanzas.

── ¡Hermione querida! ── Saludo eufóricamente Henrris, entrando a su oficina. Un gran amigo en los últimos años.

── ¿Cómo estas, Hen? ── Respondió de esa forma el saludo.

── Muy bien ¿Y a ti que tal te va con tu jefe? ── Sonrió ante su pregunta, ella suspiro aborrecida.

── Sabes muy bien que tu amigo y yo no compaginamos, somos tan diferentes. Él es un pesado.

── Deberías relajarte y tomarte las cosas con calma Hermione, si tú supieras lo que yo, no hablarías así de él.

── Entonces preferiría no hacerlo, creo que estoy mejor así hablando mal de él ── Ambos rieron ante el mal comentario de la castaña.

── ¿Qué ha pasado contigo y Draco, han podido resolver sus problemas? ── Cuestiono el chico, ella borro su sonrisa de inmediato.

── Las cosas ya no son las misma, ni siquiera se de él y creo que es mejor así ── Respondió ella.

── Pues bien quiero que vayas a una fiesta que daré en mi casa, es momento de que termines de comenzar una nueva vida, para ser sinceros Hermione, y no creas que es que me gustas ni nada de eso, pero Draco no te merece deberías ver nuevos lienzos donde pintar un nuevo cuadro, ya a aquel le pusiste mucho esfuerzo y quedo sin forma.

── Gracias por el consejo Hen ── Se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta el muchacho quien al ver su acto se puso de pie y recibió el abrazo de su amiga.

── Siempre seré tu amigo Hermis, espero nunca lo hagas y entiendas que hago esto por tu bienestar ── Dijo al separarse de ella── Si gustas invitas a Potter y Weasley, por mi no habrá problemas y a mi esposa le encantara que halla gente de la alta sociedad en la casa.

Ella sonrió ante las ultimas palabras del chico, acomodo su chaqueta y tuvo que reconocer que su historia con Draco, ya no tenia más remedio. Avanzo hacia su escritorio tomo su cartera y decidió salir temprano. Hoy tenia que tratar de olvidarlo.

La noche arropo el cielo oscureciendo la ciudad, Hermione salió de su departamento dirigiéndose a la fiesta, le hizo la invitación a Ron y Harry, ambos dijeron que estarían allá. Se bajo del taxi pudiendo escuchar la música de ambiente frente la casa, camino hasta la entrada al tocar el timbre dirigió su mirada hacia un lado y le pareció ver el coche de Draco, pero cuando Henrris, abrió la puerta dejo de prestarle importancia a ese pequeño detalle.

── Pensé que no vendrías.

── ¿Cómo crees? Soló que en esta ciudad es muy difícil conseguir un taxi ── Rodo los ojos con cansancio.

── Pues adelante ponte cómoda, sírvete un trago yo estaré preparando unos pasas bocas.

Ella se adentro a la casa y camino por la sala, cuando se fijo Henrris, la había dejado sola. Busco un trago y lo contemplo en su mano, cuando su mente quiso jugarle la mala pasada de recordarlo bebió un gran sorbo. Siguió caminando hasta que salió al patio trasero, saludo algunos conocidos pero su mundo se detuvo cuando lo vio, a él al hombre que había llorado todas las noches durante dos meses. Se acerco un poco más y efectivamente era él. Levanto el vaso a la altura de su cara y lo dejo caer produciendo ruido, haciendo que la pareja que se besaba se separara.

── Buenas noches señor Malfoy, disculpe usted si lo interrumpo ── Hablo irónicamente con gran dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

" **Suplicio"**

án

Capitulo II

── _Buenas noches señor Malfoy, disculpe usted si lo interrumpo ── Hablo irónicamente con gran dolor._ Draco y su acompañante se separan, ella baja la cara ante tal bochornoso acto.

── Buenas noches disculpen ── La joven mujer abandona el espacio dejando a ambos solos, Draco la observa sin inmutarse si quiera a dirigirle la palabra.

── Soy yo quien no quiere estar en las buenas ── Repite una oración que él uso con ella ── Soy yo Draco ¿Dime si esto vale la pena?

── ¿Qué vale la pena? ¿Qué dices? Tú me pediste que me alejara de ti y así lo hice ── Trato de objetar él, ella no pudo soportar sus palabras le hirieron el orgullo.

── Lo único que realmente yo deseaba Malfoy, es que tú me quisieras.

── Yo te quiero y eso tú lo sabes ── Reintegro él ── Siempre tan terca.

── ¡No! ── Vocifero ella pero luego bajo la voz tratando de controlarse ── Yo no lo tengo que saber Malfoy, tú tienes que encargarte de decírmelo, de recordarme, de demostrarme amor ── Fue débil ante él nuevamente y sus lagrimas cayeron a él pareció molestarle la debilidad de ella, pues inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para irse ── No te marches ── Le impidió ella ── Soy yo quien se va.

── Por fin haces algo razonable ── Ultimo Draco, ella solo lo miro por un par de segundos y puso en marcha su ida.

── La vas a perder por actitud Draco ── Henrris camino hasta él.

── Nosotros ya no tenemos nada, yo ya no la puedo perder.

──Vas a perder su amor ¿Ciertamente no sé que ve ella en ti?

── ¿Que dices?

── Tratas mejor a una silla que ella ¿No lo vez acaso Malfoy?

── ¿Ver que?

── Ella da la vida por ti, ella a soportado lo que nadie podría soportar a tu lado, una mujer con su inteligencia y su belleza no lo haría pero ella… Definitivamente ella ve en ti lo que nosotros no podemos.

── Ella quiere más de lo que yo puedo darle, y no termino de saber exactamente que es lo que desea.

── ¿Estas seguro de que no puedes darle nada más? ¿Acaso has intentado en algún momento amarla?

── Yo la amo, simplemente ella quiere un hombre cursi y detallista que yo no soy ni seré jamás.

── Ni has intentado ser Draco ── Completo Henrris, el rubio solo se limito a callar.

── Es mejor que me marche, no deseo ocasionarte más problemas.

── Esta bien es tu decisión aquí siempre serás bienvenido Malfoy ── Se despidió el muchacho dejando soló a Draco, quien inmediatamente se marcho con una sola idea en su pensamiento, tratar de solucionar los problemas en su vida.

Hermione por fin llego a su casa, que difícil era tomar un taxi a esas horas de la noche, pero ella seguía insistiendo en no manejar a esas horas. Camino hasta su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse en medio de la oscuridad, cuando su cuerpo quedo solo en ropa interior una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

── Veo que has ido de compras estos días ── Draco sonrió al ver lo que había logrado en la chica ── No fue mi intención asustarte ── Alego él.

── No lo hiciste ── Mintió ella, él sonrió ── ¿Que haces aquí?

── Vine hablar contigo.

── Pensé que todo había quedado claro entre nosotros ── Camino hasta la cama y se sentó junto a él ── Yo no te voy a obligar a que me quieras Draco, yo no puedo obligarte a sentir ── Él asintió ante las palabras de la chica.

── Yo quiero que tú entiendas que te amo.

── Yo no estoy acostumbrada a tu amor así, a medias a quiéreme, a entiendo que te quiero… A veces pienso que no sabes amar trato de justificar tus humillaciones, tus malos tratos con eso ── La mano de él llego hasta la pierna de la castaña.

── Tú ere lo más parecido a la estabilidad que yo he encontrado en mi vida ── Se sincero él ── Y escucha esto muy bien Hermione, si vine hasta acá es porque te amo, por que me importas porque sin ti en mi vida no se que hacer.

── Eso no pareció esta noche, besabas a otra.

── Pero no sentía nada por ella, no siento nada por otra mujer que no seas tú ── Y aunque ella no lo hubiera permitido toda la rudeza que había estado armándose todo ese tiempo había caído, se levanto de la cama pensando y analizando.

── ¿Me puedes dejar sola? Quiero pensar ── Pregunto y él negó levantándose al igual que ella.

── Yo quiero sentirte mujer, quiero demostrarte hoy que eres lo que más amo.


End file.
